1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ventilation and filtering methods and apparatus for minimizing odor during hot oil food cooking.
2. The Prior Art
Domestic, commercial and institutional systems for ventilation and odor removal during hot oil or fat food cooking are well known and are in common use throughout the world.
However, there is no small discrete or dedicated stand-alone system for kiosks, singular transportable cooking systems and the like, wherein ventilation outlets to ambient are not in place, are not available and are impossible. About the best closed loop fat and odor removal system is the activated charcoal filter and fan used in domestic ranges.
There is an outstanding need for an odor removal system for cooking equipment in shopping center malls and other enclosed buildings.